Blood
by Seylin
Summary: Drabble. Jasper needs blood and so Seth gives it.


**Fandom**: Twilight  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Slight Jasper/Seth, if you want to see it  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Blood

* * *

><p>Jasper groaned, holding his head in his hands. The anger… it hurt, there was so much of it. Too much. He went to his knees under the assault.<p>

"Jazz," Alice murmured as she kneeled beside him. She was worried, Jasper hadn't gone to hunt in nearly three days and now he was using so much of his power, it was draining him. For the rest of them three days wasn't much but for Jasper who was still adjusting the animal diet three days was a lot. His eyes were nearly black.

The wolves growled, a couple of the more aggressive one's stepping forward. The Cullen's tensed, ready for an attack. "Stop! We won't hurt you!" Edward yelled. "Alice, go find him something, we can't risk him losing control here."

"Right. Jazz I'll be right back," she told him before she disappeared.

_What's wrong with him_?

Edward's eyes went to the sandy blonde wolf who stood on the outer edge of the line. The wolf was still crouched, ready to attack if given the order, but his head was tilted curiously.

"He needs blood," Edward stated.

The sandy wolf nodded and there was just enough time for the other wolves to growl, the shorter gray wolf making a grab for the blonde's tail, before it phased back into it's human form.

Edward's eyes watched Seth, the youngest shifter, cautiously. "What are you doing?" He could see the idea in Seth's mind but didn't understand it.

"All the animals are gone from the immediate area; it'll be about ten minutes before that other one gets back with something. And you said he needs blood."

Edward's mind was assaulted with the angry thoughts of the pack. The small gray wolf, who he now knew to be Leah from her voice, was yelling at Seth to stop even though he couldn't hear her. None of the wolves would dare attack Seth in human form though; they could hurt him too easily.

The Cullen's could only watch as Seth walked forward and picked up the arrow head that hung down from his neck nearly to his bellybutton. He met Jasper's nearly black eyes and gave him a smile. "I'm going to help you."

Jasper shook his head. "This isn't a good idea."

"Maybe not, but it's the only idea. Lay down. You are not going to bite me. I'm going to cut my hand and let the blood drop into your mouth."

Leah phased then. "You can't do this! Not for… not for one of _them_!"

"I can and I will," Seth said as Jasper lay down… well actually he pushed him. Seth straddled Jasper's chest, ignoring how compromising the position was.

Bringing the arrowhead to his hand, Seth slashed it opening a deep wound. Jasper's eyes fixed on that hand as Seth cupped it, letting the blood gather. After a second Seth tipped his hand and the blood started to fall onto Jasper's lips.

"_SETH_," Leah hissed.

"Drink," Seth ordered Jasper.

Jasper couldn't deny the urge any longer. He started to drink. His eyes widened for a moment at how sweet the wolf's blood was and then they closed as he savored the taste.

Seth kept the blood flowing until his hand healed. He gave Jasper another smile. "There, that should last you until the other gets back." He stood and walked back over to his pack.

Leah grabbed Seth by the shoulders and shook him. "What were you thinking?" She demanded before pulling him into a hug.

Seth glanced back at the Cullen's before he looked back at Leah. He shrugged. Seth knew he would most likely be punished for his actions later but he didn't regret them.

"I'm taking you home," Leah stated. The wolves parted to let them through, all watching as the two disappeared into the forest.

"I hope you won't be too hard on him," Edward stated after they were gone, he had heard Seth's thought about being punished. "He probably saved one if not all of you."

The large black wolf growled. _What are you talking about_?

"Seth was right; all the animals have gone from this immediate area. Jasper would have attacked one or more of you before Alice got back," he replied. "So I hope you will not punish him for saving your lives."

The wolves growled again but it was the black one who spoke. _It is none of your concern_.


End file.
